Nieporozumienie
by Madwoman.xd
Summary: To moja nie "pierwsza" ale za to samodzielna publikacja tutaj o Mirce i Irku. Resztę możecie poczytać u (blue2387) z którą współtworzę. Ta część opowiada o tym, jak przez głupie nieporozumienie można stracić ukochaną osobę...


I tak minął już ponad miesiąc, odkąd oboje na nowo zaczęli pracę w GABRO. Dziś poniedziałek, najgorszy dzień tygodnia jaki może być. Po weekendzie trzeba wstać rano do pracy. Irek oczywiście wstał pierwszy, bo Mirka jak zwykle spała w najlepsze. W końcu i ona zwlekła się z łóżka i gdy popatrzała na zegarek od razu z pretensjami pobiegła do Irka.

- Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? Wiesz, która jest godzina?

- A może tak dzień dobry? Ja bym miał cię budzić? W życiu bym się tak nie na raził.

- Ale to już któryś raz jak, będę później w firmie.

- Mirka, masz się czym przejmować. W końcu to ty jesteś szefową. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę jechać do pracy. Jak przyjdzie Magda to przyjadę po ciebie. -odparł Irek całując ją w policzek.

- No ok, do tego czasu postaram się ogarnąć.

- Nie masz wyjścia.- dorzucił Irek i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Mirka zaczęła od posłania łóżka a następnie weszła pod prysznic. W łazience była od 10 minut, gdy nagle usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Była przerażona bo myślała, że to Irek już po nią przyjechał a ona była jeszcze w proszku. Założyła tylko szlafrok praktycznie go nie zawiązując i pobiegła do drzwi mrucząc pod nosem: kiedyś cię zabiję jak jeszcze raz zapomnisz kluczy. Gdy chwyciła za klamkę z przerażeniem w progu ujrzała Krzysztofa.

- Cześć Mirka, pięknie wyglądasz.- przywitał się z nią Krzysztof.

- Co ty tu u diabła robisz?- odparła Mirka wyraźnie zaskoczona obecnością Krzysztofa.

- Wiem, że jesteś z Irkiem bo widziałem was razem, ale nie o tym przyszedłem pogadać. Chciałem cię przeprosić, że musiałaś tyle przeze mnie przejść. Słyszałem też, że GABRO na nowo prosperuje, to prawda?

- Słuchaj, to naprawdę szlachetnie z twojej strony, że po tak długim czasie zdobyłeś się na odwagę i przyszedłeś mnie przeprosić. Jeśli chodzi o firmę to tak, to prawda. A teraz proszę cię lepiej już stąd idź, bo nie chce by Irek cię tu spotkał.

Mirka tymi to słowami sama wywołała wilka z lasu, bo w drzwiach stanął Irek wołając od progu: jestem już po ciebie. Gdy wszedł dalej ujrzał Krzysztofa i Mirkę, która właśnie poprawiała sobie szlafrok. Krzysztof niewiele myśląc obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Mirka stała jak zamurowana a Irek nie krył swojej złości.

- Więc to tak!

- Czyli jak?- zapytała go zaskoczona Mirka.

- Udajesz, że zasypiasz do pracy bo rano spotykasz się z tym palantem.

- Oszalałeś, ja się z nim nie spotykam, sam tu przyszedł bo...

- Ja nie mam ochoty tego słuchać. -powiedział Irek nie dając dokończyć Mirce. Sam za to poszedł do sypialni i sięgając po torbę zaczął pakować kilka swoich rzeczy.

- Irek, co ty do cholery robisz?- powiedziała Mirka do pakującego się Irka.

- Nie widzisz, pakuję się. Muszę to sobie wszystko przemyśleć i tobie też radzę to samo. Proszę, zostawiam ci kluczyki do auta. A i jedź do firmy bo Magda została tam sama a ja jak na razie się tam nie pojawię.

Po tych słowach Irek wyszedł z mieszkania. Mirka stała jeszcze chwilę przy drzwiach w nadziei, że Irek zawróci. Jednak niestety, on tego nie zrobił. W końcu musiała się ubrać i pojechać do firmy. A tam powiedziała tylko Magdzie, że przyjechała ją zamknąć i prawdopodobnie przez kilka dni nie będzie do nie przyjeżdżać. Magda zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak, bo mówiąc to Mirka była cała roztrzęsiona, jednak wolała jej nie pytać co się stało. Mirka wsiadła później w samochód i pojechała tam na Deszczową w nadziei, że zastanie tam Kingę. Dzwoniąc kilka razy bezskutecznie, miała już iść gdy w końcu otworzyła jej Kinga, która nie poszła do pracy bo musiała zająć się chorą Lenka.

- Mirka!? Cześć, co się stało?- powiedziała Kinga patrząc na rozmazaną Mirkę.

- Cześć, mogę wejść?- powiedziała drżącym głosem Mirka

- Jasne, wchodź. Powiesz mi co się stało?

- Pokłóciłam się z Irkiem.

- No to nie pierwszy raz u was, ale żeby od razu płakać.

- Kinga możesz przestać, Irek się ode mnie wyprowadził.- wybuchła ze złością Mirka.

- Co? No nie wieżę, przecież on poza tobą świata nie widzi.

- Dziś przyszedł do mnie Krzysztof no i oboje natknęli się na siebie. No i wiesz, ja w szlafroku a Irek jak to Irek, resztę sobie dopisał.

- Krzysztof?! Ale ty z nim...?- nie dokończyła zaskoczona Kinga.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie nie! Ten idiota przyszedł tylko, by mnie przeprosić za swoje postępowanie.

- I o to tyle szumu?- odparła ze zdziwieniem Kinga.

- No bo Irek nie dał sobie nic wytłumaczyć. Spakował parę rzeczy i wyszedł bez słowa. Nawet telefon wyłączył.

- Mirka, zobaczysz za kilka dni są walentynki i Irek na pewno się odezwie. A teraz idź popraw makijaż bo wystraszysz mi Lenkę i później pomożesz mi w pisaniu scenariusza.

Rozmowa z Kingą nieco uspokoiła Mirkę. Obie siedziały i pisały scenariusz. I tak większą część udało się napisać Kindze, bo Mirka była jakby nieobecna. W nocy nie mogła zasnąć, bo przy boku nie było jej ukochanego Irka i tak było przez kolejne 3 dni. W końcu przyszedł czwartek- Walentynki. Mirka nienawidziła tego dnia, jednak te walentynki miały być inne bo spędzone z Irkiem. A tu znowu była sama. Przytuliła się do poduszki na której spał Irek i tak zasnęła. Spała aż tak do południa, gdy w końcu wstała ubrała się w dres i chodziła bez celu po mieszkaniu. Później bawiła się ze swoim chomikiem, którego przecież dostała równo rok temu. Chciała by ten dzień jak najszybciej się skończył, dlatego wzięła butelkę czerwonego wina i siedziała samotnie na kanapie. W tym czasie u Kingi zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi. Kinga była w szoku, gdy ujrzała osobę, która tak bardzo się do niej dobija.

- Irek? A ty, co pomyliłeś adresy?

- Cześć, mogę na chwilę wejść?- powiedział zaskoczony miną Kingi Irek.

- Jasne, ale teraz powinieneś być gdzie indziej.- powiedziała Kinga wpuszczając Irka do mieszkania i starając się przemówić Irkowi do rozumu.- Ja nie wiem, jak ty możesz tak się zachowywać. Ty wiesz jak Mirka się teraz czuję?

- Wiem i strasznie mi głupio- powiedział pokornie Irek.

- To bardzo się cieszę. A teraz biegnij do niej, bo ona pewnie na ciebie czeka. I nie zapomnij kupić kwiatów.

- Dzięki Kinga, lecę.- Irek natychmiast wstał z miejsca i wyszedł.

Po drodze kupił piękny bukiet czerwonych róż. W końcu dotarł do mieszkania, przekręcił klucz, otworzył drzwi a tam na kanapie z kieliszkiem wina siedziała Mirka.

- Irek?!- ze zdziwieniem, ale i z radością rzekła Mirka.

- Cześć kochanie. Proszę to dla ciebie.- powiedział Irek wręczając Mirce piękny bukiet róż. Mirka wstała i włożyła kwiaty do wazonu po czym zaczęła przepraszać Irka.

- Nie Mireczko, to ja cię przepraszam, zachowałem się jak gówniarz. Ale gdy zobaczyłem tego typa tu...

-...Już cicho.- Mirka zakryła mu ręką usta. Przecież ja tylko ciebie kocham.- dodała.

- Wiem, ale ja jestem strasznie o ciebie zazdrosny.

- Niepotrzebnie głuptasie.- powiedziała Mirka dając tym samym Irkowi ognistego buziaka.

- A teraz masz pój godziny by się wyszykować, bo później cię porywam.

- Co, pół godziny? Co najmniej godzina.- rzekła zirytowana Mirka.

- 40 minut.- powiedział stanowczo Irek.

- No niech ci będzie.- odparła Mirka i poszła się szykować a Irek w tym czasie dopił za nią wino. Następnie oboje udali się na romantyczną kolację a później na długi spacer po starówce. Spacerując tak, trzymając się za ręce czuli się jak w bajce. Mirka chciała by tak było

już zawsze.

_"Zawsze bądź taki sam,_

_chociaż wszystko płynie wokół nas,_

_zawsze bądź, trzymaj ster,_

_i nie pozwól by skończyło się."_


End file.
